<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Night by Xanders_collection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871913">Chaotic Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection'>Xanders_collection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Demon flirting, Drinking, Drugs, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mephisto trying to be the mom of the group, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewin wants an excuse to meet Abduxuel, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Lewin Light/Original Character(s), Mephisto Pheles/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaotic Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeingOfEverything/gifts">TheBeingOfEverything</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so chaotic and a mess as you can tell by the title </p><p>Abduxuel belongs to Thebeingofeverything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Azazel felt the correction in his being, the sharpness of a king. He pushed his body upwards as he accepted what he felt. </p><p>Lewin leaned in and grabbed his arm muttering about being careful. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>Azazel stared. </p><p> </p><p>"Abduxuel." He uttered, "He's back." </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>    Lewin heard the footsteps before he saw him. Who he first thought was Mephisto was another. They winked as they passed him, heading straight for Azazel. </p><p> </p><p>"It's been too long, brother." </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel, this was the King of Space. </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>     Mephisto failed in keeping his face neutral when Lewin walked into his office. "Lewin, to what do I owe this pleasure?" His smile was fake and tired. Lewin grinned and pushed his hat further up. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for your other half." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" It came from behind him. "And whatever would you need me for?" Abduxuel's grin was sharp and amused. Lewin poked his chest and beamed back. "A little birdie told me you like to party." He slid an envelope out from his sleeve. "And I've been summoned to Vegas for a job." The demon managed to smile wider, his face stretching unnaturally. "I like this one, Samael." </p><p>Mephisto dropped in his seat and groaned. "Why always the annoying ones?" His head hit the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Lewin was directed back with a hand to his chin, forcing his face upwards. His bangs swept back. "Oh, there's eyes behind that?" The demon teased. Lewin averted his eyes to the side, the direct eye contact feeling odd. </p><p> </p><p>"If I have to show my eyes I'm bringing my glasses." </p><p> </p><p>"Glasses? How quaint." </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>     Abduxuel adjusted Lewin's bowtie. "Do tell why you decided to follow." Mephisto huffed and pulled on a suit jacket, his hands moving to help Rin button a waistcoat. "Someone needs to supervise you." He muttered, Rin blinked and pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here?"  His voice laced with confusion. Mephisto shushed him. "Don't shush me!" Rin slapped his hand away. "Don't be like that." He cooed and pinched his cheeks. "You're here to keep an eye on Amaimon." </p><p> </p><p>"Why do <em> I </em> need to be supervised?" He exclaimed placing a now empty champagne bottle next to the two other empty ones. "And you assume I can look after that." </p><p> </p><p>"That?!" </p><p> </p><p>Mephisto rolled his eyes and stared off to the distance; eyes staring through the world to the next. "Don't get your hope's up, this night was a disaster, difficult to comprehend." </p><p> </p><p>"He's doing the talking to himself thing again!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     "Forgive my brothers." Abduxuel slicked Lewin's hair back, he had fixed up the scruff earlier.</p><p>Lewin pushed his glasses up. "Are you kidding? I'm loving this."</p><p>Getting to be around three Demon Kings and the son of Satan? This could never be bothersome.</p><p>"After this we should check out the new restaurant that opened, I hear they have really good pasta." Lewin grinned up at him, Abduxuel smiling back. "However are you learning these little things?" </p><p> </p><p>Lewin playfully rolled his eyes. "You know, I have my ways." </p><p> </p><p>Those ways definitely didn't include a sleepover with his familiars. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Lewin pulled the pillow to his chest and got comfortable.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Vayu, Indra."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two immediately appeared falling down onto pillows and getting comfy. "Who's piqued your interest now?" Indra leaned his face in his hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What do y'all know about Abduxuel?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vayu sat up. "You'll be glad to know he's a gossip." Indra nodded. "Iblis and Beelzebub are the two kings that he used to gossip with."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Interesting." He pulled a bowl of popcorn onto his lap. "Keep going."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "He's not one for staying in the same place. He moves around constantly."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What else?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "He enjoys a party so he basically just follows the party."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lewin awed. "Awesome!"   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I hear you shouldn't accept food from him." Indra commented."Do you know why, Vayu?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lewin looked between them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Of course I do." </em>  </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>   The group had now occupied a bar and taken over a booth. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't this supposed to be a mission?" Rin spoke up when Abduxuel got up to approach the bar.</p><p>"Why are we at a bar?" Mephisto sighed. "Because Lewin just wants to hang out with Abduxuel." That got a snort out of Amaimon. "What human willingly <em> hangs </em>out with Abduxuel? He obviously dragged you here." </p><p> </p><p>"Nope." </p><p> </p><p>"Why would anyone wanna hang out with <em>you</em> then?" </p><p> </p><p>A tray was dropped onto the table. "Why not? He's extremely entertaining." The Space King slid in and picked up the small glass. </p><p> </p><p>"Shots? Really?" Rin groaned. "Last time I had shots with you I passed out and you left me in Hawaii." Abduxuel just chuckled into this drink. "Oops." </p><p> </p><p>When Abduxuel wasn't looking Mephisto slid a key across the table to Lewin. "He's not joking, don't tell him about it. He will take it from you." Lewin pocketed it with a nod. Vayu had mentioned this in their little gossip circle. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Vayu clicked his fingers in front of his face. "If he ever takes you with him somewhere, he's going to leave you behind. Have a way to get home." Indra spoke up. "Also don't let him take you to Gehenna." The two saw Lewin's eyes light up. "I could go to Ge-"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No, not at all."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Buzzkill."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Indra facepalmed. "You'd die, moron."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>    "The mission, guys?" Rin snapped him out of his daydream. "Oh, I already dealt with it." He commented nonchalantly and Rin spat out his drink. "You dealt with a high level lord?" Abduxuel asked, downing multiple shots. </p><p> </p><p>"What, like it's hard?" </p><p> </p><p>Rin felt himself blush and sank in his seat recalling his spat with Hachiro. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" The demon's eyebrow raised in interest. "Do tell." Lewin cracked a smile and plucked a shot glass up. "It's not all that interesting, I just politely asked them to leave." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other demons cringe yet Abduxuel's eyes dilated with narrow lids. "I bet you have a way with words." A hand crawled up his thigh. "Ha, there wasn't much talking honestly." </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel watched Lewin's shoulders push back, his smile growing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? <em>Oh</em>!" He bared his fangs in a glorious smile. "You're one of <em> those </em> humans." His tongue running along the backs of his teeth, Lewin's shoulders dropping and falling back, a tilt of the head here, a flash of teeth there. " <em> Fascinating. </em>" The word rolled off his tongue, his brothers disgust thick in the air. </p><p> </p><p>    Demons weren't one for liking when humans could mimic, nonetheless <em> intimidate. </em> Lewin was an interesting find alright. A shame Azazel had gotten to him first. And a few of his other siblings, their scent lingering. </p><p>"Ah, you've been touching me a lot, how smart. You've managed to spread your scent without me even knowing." He clapped with a smirk. "So you aren't just a dumb touchy little vessel."  </p><p> </p><p>Lewin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ha no. I actually know what I'm doing." </p><p> </p><p>"And you do so, so splendidly. It's no wonder why you unnerve my brothers." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -&amp;- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Lewin took a step forward, the demon took one back. He tightened his stance and lowered his sense of gravity. A massive grin splitting his face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Would you be a doll and leave for me? Pretty please?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His shoulders leaning more forward- the other tensing and dropping back. "H-How….How are you doing that?" Their voice shaky. He just smiled, his tongue pressing to his top teeth and sliding along. He slowly blinked, his whole body falling relaxed- the demon squirmed and Lewin could hear his breath pick up. "How are you- Why am I-"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A step forward. "S-Stay back!" They stumbled on their feet, walking backwards until their body hit the wall, Lewin covering the only way out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "This...this isn't allowed…" Their breath hitching and sinking to the ground, back scraping along the walls as Lewin got closer. "How am I </em> prey <em> ?" Their eyes dropping to Lewin's shoes refusing to meet his face. "I am a lord. You're just a </em> human. <em> "  Lewin crouched, his eye peeking out from behind his hair, his gloved hand reaching out to grab them softly by the chin-  </em></p><p>
  <em> the body slumped to the ground, now an empty shell.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -&amp;- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Mephisto cringed and stuck his tongue out in disgust, his arms crossing at how Abduxuel was sliding closer to Lewin. Out of all the humans, it had to be Lewin. He sighed to himself knowing that at least his other half wouldn't kill him. </p><p> </p><p>To his left Rin was blinking harshly while staring at Amaimon sticking his tongue up his nose. Rin groaned and grasped his wrist to try pry his tongue out. "We are in public!" He whisper shouted, his hand squeezing Amaimon's jaw until the other gave up and retracted his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"I <em> told </em>you I could do it."  </p><p> </p><p>"Why am I attracted to you!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yep. This was going swimmingly. </p><p> </p><p>"If I recall," Abduxuel's voice broke through once more. "An offshoot of my kin is a lord here." Lewin exhaled a laugh and pushed his glasses up by the knuckle. "Yeah, he was the first one I dealt with." </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel sharply inhaled, his eyes dilating. His grin split his face.</p><p>Lewin gasped at a hand squeezing his chin and dragging him up to the demon king's face, his breath hot. "Oh sweetheart,  you know exactly how to get me going, don't you?" He was dragged into a dominating kiss, the demon's tongue unraveling to press into his mouth and force its way down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>It was as if his brain short circuited and he melted at the touch, his hands clutching Abduxuel's shirt between white knuckled fists, he squeaked at hands grabbing his ass and tugging him up onto the demon's lap. Any movement would show how aroused they both were. </p><p> </p><p>     Mephisto raised his hand to gesture at a waiter to approach while Amaimon scooted closer to Rin. "That could be us." He pointed at the two across the table. "But you're playing." Rin's head hit the table and he groaned unlike Amaimon who was giggling like mad. </p><p> </p><p>"What can I get you?" </p><p> </p><p>Mephisto raised his glass. "A stronger drink. Be a dear and bring a bottle of absinthe to the table and leave it." The waiter nodded and turned his attention to Rin and Amaimon. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I see your IDs?" </p><p> </p><p>Rin groaned more and reluctantly picked his head up to rest it in his palm. "I'm literally nineteen, no you don't." </p><p> </p><p>This time Mephisto groaned, "Congrats dumbass." He muttered and turned towards the others. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Uh sir, I'm afraid the drinking age is twenty one." Rin's eyes bugged in his head. "Oh, I forgot we were in America." He elbowed Amaimon, getting the earth king to snap back. "I'm over a thousand years old!" Amaimon slurred pointing his finger at the waiter.</p><p>"I'm sure you are." </p><p>Amaimon stood with a slight sway. "Don't you know who I am? I could bring this place to the ground!" </p><p> </p><p>The waiter hummed with a smile. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>      "I can't believe you got us banned." Mephisto commented and fiddled with the latch on his umbrella. The rain was light but enough to soak. "No, I take it back. You would get us banned." </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon just smiled proudly and held Rin's hand tightly, who was currently holding his face with wide eyes. "Are you going to vomit?" Rin huffed through his nose. "No..no no. I can do this. No I can't--oh wait...yes I can." </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel threw his arm around Mephisto and bared a grin. "Ah who cares if we get banned. It's an excuse to pick up some snack food." His eyes scanned the crowd. "I'm feeling peckish." </p><p> </p><p>Lewin, if not drunk, never would have spoken his next sentence. "Really? I'm literally right here."</p><p>Mephisto's eye twitched in annoyance; Abduxuel breaking into a predatory grin until Mephisto grasped his wrist. "Rule three." The space king groaned and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, no cannibalism in front of Rin nor around Rin. " He recited with a monotone voice. "Maybe another time." He winked at the Texan. "Anyway! Let's bar hop." He raised his hand up to the sky and clicked. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh oh." Rin exclaimed and promptly vomited into a bin. Amaimon patted his back and leaned on him. "You've made more room!" Rin groaned with a pout. "Hold me." </p><p> </p><p>Lewin stumbled behind Abduxuel, his fingers tightly grasped to his sleeve to not get left behind; the demon king rambling to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He's pretty sure he blacked out for that club since when he snapped back to himself they were in a completely different building, music blaring in a different language than the last. </p><p> </p><p>    Across the booth Rin had his head flat on the table snoring while Amaimon lay back against the booth chewing the various fruits that had come with the cocktails. Mephisto was currently nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>Lewin swallowed and stared down at the plate of finger food Abduxuel kept passing to him, the demon visibly drunk with a blush high across his face; he rested his head in his hand staring at his lips. "How bout that one? Nice?" Lewin hummed with a nod, his mouth felt numb from the alcohol but it did taste pretty nice. "I didn' kno' they served food 'ere." He slurred and missed how Abduxuel's expression grew to one of glee. "They don't." </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel gasped at a harsh hair tug, his vision turning up to see Mephisto standing behind him. "What did I say?" </p><p> </p><p>Lewin kicked his foot and hit something at his feet, he slid out to glance down and met blank eyes staring up. "Huh…"</p><p> </p><p> Mephisto face palmed and gestured to the now dead human stuffed under the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah shit, I've got a taste for it now." Lewin said opening his mouth to spit out the meat. </p><p> </p><p>"You...you gave him some!" Abduxuel shrugged and got a scoff in return. "In my defence, if you poke Rin in a certain place he flares up so cooking was very convenient." At that Amaimon sat up spitting a lemon slice from his mouth, gaze locking with Abduxuel’s. “Teach me.” </p><p> </p><p>The twin aspects stared at him blankly, Mephisto grabbing his chin and tilting his face up towards them. "What did you do?" Abduxuel sighed and nudged the other away and stuck his tongue in his mouth, the taste familar on his tongue.</p><p>Mephisto slid in and sat next to him forcing them apart. "What did you take?" </p><p> </p><p>"Probably ecstasy." Abduxuel commented, reaching for Amaimon's glass. "You're not dumb enough to get roofied, are you?" He took a small sip. "No." </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon pouted and moved away only to get yanked back. "Where in the world would you have gotten drugs?" Mephisto narrowed his eyes scanning the area. "A human gave me candy in the toilets." </p><p>"I give you simple rules. Don't eat humans, don't take drugs around Rin and what do you both do?" </p><p> </p><p>"In my-" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't even try." </p><p> </p><p>His teeth clinked together. </p><p> </p><p>"If we are disregarding rules, there is a pretty lady at the bar who desperately needs my attention." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Lewin stared with his mouth partially agape. "I have no idea what just happened." The demon next to him elbowed Amaimon back down and muttered words that made his ears ring. "That's not code for sex." Lewin furrowed his brows at the statement. "Samael, I saw the human he is referring to. She had a shirt with an anime character on it. He's just going to 'bond'."</p><p> </p><p> A snort came from across the table, Rin groaning and cradling his head in his arms. "Lewin and Abdi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." His singing muffled but still loud enough to reach the two; Amaimon slumped over Rin. "No noooo, Lewin and Abdi sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g." </p><p>Lewin watched Abduxuel's eyes crinkle with fond laughter, his smile wide and genuine; for a moment the area stilled, the demon's eyes closing to take in the moment. "Ah, I've missed this." Lewin felt as if he was invading for a slight moment, that was until the smile shifted when it turned to him and clawed hands grabbed his. "Let's go somewhere more private." </p><p> </p><p>   Lewin stepped outside and tensed at the biting cold, snow crushing under his shoe; his breath casting a large cloud of condensation as he felt the tips of his ears freeze. </p><p> </p><p>He shivered and his teeth chartered, hands rubbing his arms to warm them. "C-Cold." His cheeks and nose going red. "Well we are in Russia." Abduxuel had spoken so nonchalantly about jumping from place to place; Why wouldn't he?  </p><p> </p><p>The demon grinned, his own being showing no reaction to the weather. "Cold are we? I could help heat you up?" His eyebrows wiggling. Abduxuel  grabbed Lewin's arm and dragged him to the alleyway beside the bar and pushed him up against the wall. "Let's get you warmed up." His hands fitting into this back pocket and Lewin froze; the key. </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel took it and chucked it over his shoulder. "You don't need that. Now, where were we?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-&amp;- </p><p> </p><p>    Mephisto dropped Rin on his bed and Amaimon followed after. The two dead to the world after passing out and not waking to movement; both snoring and drooling when they reached out for one another and cuddled in. Mephisto rubbed his eyes and removed a sleeping ferret from his hat, at his feet lay a sleeping Lewin. </p><p> </p><p>He huffed and somehow got everyone in bed, as revolting as it was to have Lewin in his bed he found he didn't mind so much as he once did. Abduxuel had fun and didn't do anything too awful, that's all that mattered; his twin aspect may have not noticed that he had seen the brief moment of content during the night but Samael needed it more than he knew. </p><p> </p><p>How he missed this. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you require any more assistance, master?" Belial placed a tray down on the bedside table. Some pain killers and water for the two who would need them. "No, you may leave." The servant bowed and hastily left the room. </p><p> </p><p>"We should do this more often." The ferret muttered wiggling free from the bodies. "Let's not bring humans if we do, love." His hand reaching out to pet at furry cheeks. "No need to censor myself, even better." The bed strained under the new weight of his human form, Mephisto rubbing his thumb under Abduxuel's eye. "How I've longed for us to be together, my love." </p><p> </p><p>Abduxuel smiled, a chaste kiss pressed to Samael's wrist. "Don't go all soft on me." The pulse quickening under his lips. "But seriously, following rules? Who do you think I am?" Mephisto chuckled at that and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "We are a terrible influence on him." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, and how fun it is to be so." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What are the rules they set you ask? </p><p>1. No drugs or any illegal substances<br/>2.  No talking about anime<br/>3. No cannibalism </p><p>One of them is not like the others</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>